Boasting
by Orion's Eagle
Summary: Kiba shouldn't boast so much if he can't back it up, it tends to gain "attention". Kankuro x Kiba.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This takes place at the end of the preliminaries of the Chuunin Exams... only it's focusing on certain Genin. And despite the canon having the characters rather young, they never feel that way to me, I only ever realize it when it is actually said seeing that their physical character designs and mannerisms look rather mature, so in the fanon of it all, I like to believe these two are 16 and 18 respectively. So despite that it takes place during a canon event, it's slightly AU. Or you can read it as 100% canon, whatever floats your boat.**  
**

**Warnings:** Yaoi (Manly love) and 'M' for mature (for a reason).

**Boasting**

The computer screen whirled, quickly shuffling through every name of the remaining Genin. The machine made a beeping sound as it came to a stop, the screen read: "Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka"

Naruto cheered in excitement, "Yeah, it's here, it's here at last, the moment I've been waiting for, finally I get a chance to show what I've got."

Kiba smirked as he gloated, "Look at that, it's us against the kid. Hey Akamaru, I think you and I just won the lottery", Akamaru barked in agreement.

The Genin took the ring. Naruto almost immediately started telling Kiba his fate. Kiba replied viscously with pissy comeback, "Grrr, that's just what I was gonna say, only not so politely, right Akamaru?"

"Oh yeah!, well talking is easy, lets see what you got to say at the end of the match."

After more arguing from both sides, the match finally began. Kiba quickly hit Naruto with an elbow to the chest, knocking on him clean on his ass. Naruto stayed down.

"What is that?! I blinked and it was over, that kid's pitiful", Kankuro criticized.

Naruto very slowly pull himself to his feet, and the fight continued. Kiba had Naruto on the defense from his intense attacks.

Viscously he and Akamaru pulverized Naruto to the ground, "I told you it was gonna get serious."

Naruto laid face down on the floor struggling to get himself up, "Ugh, I will...ugh, I will be Hokage. I will."

"And how are you gonna do that? By lying flat on you're face?!"

As Kiba continued to boast, he began making himself another enemy. Kankuro watched from the railing, 'Wow, that guy really needs to shut up, he's even more annoying than that blonde kid he's fighting.'

"Come on! Do you really believe a weakling like you, can be Hokage?! You must be weak in the head!" Kiba began to laugh at Naruto's 'foolish' dreams.

"Man, shut up you annoying freak", Kankuro said to himself, 'and that laugh...HOLY CRAP is that an annoying laugh, ugh'

'Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with being confident and talkin a little smack, but this guy takes it to a whole new level. It would be so embarrassing for this guy if he loses to that dumb-ass kid.'

The fight went on, gas grenades blocked the view of the audience. When the smoke cleared, three Kibas stood before the crowd.

Kiba sniffed out his enemy, and after hitting whom he thought to be Naruto, only to realize it was his "friend," Kiba turned and punched the other 'Kiba,' who he then realized was his friend.

Kankuro looked in surprise at the spectacle, 'Wow, that blonde's smarter than he looks.'

The fight continued after Kiba calmed himself, eventually knocking Naruto harshly to the ground.

'Never mind,' Kankuro thought as he said, "Hm, I knew this kid couldn't hack it."

Kankuro watched the fight; Kiba had such a strength and speed advantage that Naruto couldn't even finish his hand signs. Kiba continuously knocked Naruto to the ground. 'This guy is really good; he's got to win. I guess he had good reason to talk all that shit,' Kankuro smirked as he watched the fight.

Naruto repeatedly got up from Kiba's attacks, never giving up. Kiba clawed Naruto, taking him to the ground. Presumably Kiba had won...until Naruto slowly staggered to his feet.

Kankuro began to whine, "Come on, I don't care who it is, I just wish someone would win this match already."

Kiba came at Naruto, convinced this was all it would take to beat him. Coming up from behind Kiba reached back to give his last attack...then Naruto passed gas. Kiba recoiled backwards, clutching his nose in agony.

Kankuro laughed, 'No fucking way, a fart? A fart? Are you serious?'

Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu, and attacked Kiba while he was stunned, plowing him down with an intense and painful Uzumaki Barrage.

Kankuro watched as Kiba was removed by a stretcher, he pushed back from the railing in amazement, 'Wow, he shouldn't have talked all that shit.'

* * *

After the preliminaries had finished that day, the sand siblings found themselves at the Dango Shop. Temari and Kankuro placed their order, but Gaara just stood by and watched. "You sure you don't want any Gaara?" Temari asked her brother.

"No," he plainly replied.

"All right then," she said as the food was brought out. Kankuro and her began to enjoy their dumplings, "Mmmm, wow, these are really good Gaara, you gotta try one," she said offering one to her brother.

Gaara stared at the dumpling she offered him, she shook her hand urging him to take it, "...Fine."

Gaara ate the dumpling, despite that he did like it; he made no physical indication of it.

Although Gaara said he didn't want anymore, Temari managed to get him to eat a couple. Once she was done, Gaara spoke up, "We need to get back to Baki."

Temari looked at Kankuro, who still had half of his food left, "You go ahead and finish up, just come right back after you're done," she explained to him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said sarcastically.

Temari glared at him, then left to head back with Gaara.

'I'd rather not be around Gaara right now anyway,' Kankuro thought to himself as he took another bite of his dumplings.

Almost immediately after his siblings had left, another Nin had come in to eat. Kiba took a seat at the counter with Akamaru in his jacket, and placed his order.

Kankuro was shocked to see him, 'shouldn't that guy be in the hospital, or passed out somewhere?' He watched as Kiba scratched Akamaru's ear and heard him whisper to the dog, "This should make up for earlier, you did good today."

Kankuro snickered at the comment, which caught Kiba's attention, "You got a problem pal?!"

Kankuro smiled to himself and shook his head, "No, no problem here," then grinned at Kiba with a patronizing smile.

Kiba glared, then moved his attention on the food now being served in front of him. Akamaru panted as he smelled the delicious dumplings, and barked once in excitement. Kiba smiled, "OK, ok, hold on boy, you'll get some soon," he assured him as he pulled two dumplings off of a skewer. One in each hand, he fed one to Akamaru and himself simultaneously. Akamaru gobbled it up. "There you go boy," Kiba smiled as he scratched Akamaru's head again.

Kankuro watched as Kiba showed affection for his friend. He thought to himself, 'This guy's not a total dick after all.' Kiba repeated the gesture with the dumplings.

As Kiba continued to eat, he took notice to Kankuro's attention upon him. 'Why, is this guy watching us eat?' he peeked over at Kankuro to see him staring at him. Blushing, slightly embarrassed, Kiba quickly adverted his attention back to Akamaru and the dumplings; he didn't expect him to openly stare at him. Kiba continued to eat, then had a thought, 'Wait a minute, why am I getting embarrassed, why do I give a fuck?'

Kankuro took the last bite of his final dumpling, as Kiba turned his attention back to the Nin, "Do you have a staring problem?"

"No," Kankuro calmly retorted as he swallowed the food.

"Then what's your malfunction?" Kiba demanded.

"Just thinking."

"What 'thinking' requires you to stare at us?!"

"The kind, when I'm thinking about why you're not still in the hospital right now", Kankuro laughed.

Kiba scowled at Kankuro, "I'm a quick healer."

Kankuro chuckled at his comment.

"Dude, what is your problem? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing, I just think it was hilarious how he beat you after you talked all that crap...can't back it up, eh?" he continued to laugh at the dog nin.

Kiba growled, "Can't back what up?!, I'm an awesome fighter, Naruto's the one that sucks, he just got lucky!"

Kankuro stared at him, "Riiiight, well, whatever helps you sleep at night", he chuckled.

Kiba growled at Kankuro, "What's so funny about this anyway?"

Kankuro blatantly laughed at Kiba, "It's because you talked all that shit earlier, then he tricked you into hitting your friend, and then beat with a fart, hahaha, that was priceless." Kankuro wiped a tear of laugher from his eye and chuckled to himself.

Kiba sulked at Kankuro, "Oh YEAH, well if you had as sensitive of a nose as I do, you wouldn't be saying shit like that!"

Kankuro wickedly smiled, "Wow, you really know how to dish it out, but you sure as hell can't take it."

"Shut up! Man, you are so fucking annoying," Kiba began to lose his temper, and Akamaru growled reflecting the feeling of his master.

"You're one to talk," Kankuro retorted with a smirk.

"Screw this, we're outta here," he declared as he stood and began to leave, Akamaru growling at Kankuro.

Kankuro grinned at Kiba, "Yeah, you just go on ahead and be the big man and walk away, cause that'll totally redeem yourself from earlier!" Kankuro laughed as he egged on dog Nin.

"THAT'S IT!" Kiba growled as he turned and ran at Kankuro.

Kankuro stood and quickly moved away from the shop, turning just in time to block Kiba's claw attack. 'Great that's the last thing we need, I can't have him drawing attention to us.' While blocking his attacks Kankuro moved farther away from the building, towards the forest. "Man, you get even more rowelled up than that blonde kid."

"You haven't seen the half of it!" Kiba snarled as swung again at Kankuro.

Kankuro couldn't afford to blow their cover, so he remained on the defensive blocking Kiba's attacks. He maneuvered them into the forest, away from the eyes of people passing by.

Kiba swung a kick at him, Kankuro jumped back dodging the attack. He removed Karasu from his back as Kiba came at him. When Kiba threw another punch, Kankuro grabbed his fist, struggling to hold it still, "You really need to know how to take a joke, dawg (pun intended)."

Kiba pushed harder attempting to knock over Kankuro, it didn't work, Kankuro was stronger than he thought. Akamaru bit at Kankuro's right leg, "GAH, get off me, you damn mutt!"

"DON'T YOU CALL HIM A MUTT!" Kiba roared as he off balanced, then leg swept Kankuro, causing the puppet master to fall to the ground, and his puppet to fall away from his grasp. Kiba quickly moved to land an extreme punch upon the Nin's abdomen, Kankuro quickly rolled over to avoid it. Kiba swung a barrage of claws and punches at the other Nin, who barely dodged any of them. Kankuro rolled out from under Kiba, and quickly got up, only to be taken down again, this time Kiba had him pinned to the ground.

Kiba looked feral, and Akamaru growling in the background only intensified the situation.

Kankuro panicked for a split second, 'Maybe I shouldn't of made fun of him, I guess I really wasn't being any better than how he acted earlier.'

Kankuro regained his mental focus, and managed to flip Kiba onto his back. Kiba revolted, rolling Kankuro back underneath him. Sparks flew as the two struggled for dominance, neither wanting to give the other the upper hand.

Kankuro ended up on top, with an unrelenting pissed off Kiba underneath. Kankuro rested his weight against Kiba, attempting to gain more control over the other Nin, his pelvis laid on something hard.

Kiba's eyes widened as he blushed profusely, Kankuro looked in brief shock, and then Akamaru knocked him off of his master. Kiba scurried to his feet, the fight was over.

Akamaru snarled at Kankuro as he sat on the ground staring at Kiba. Kiba's face was so red it made his marks disappear, completely embarrassed by his current situation. He couldn't help it, he gets excited...when, he gets excited.

Kankuro's gaze moved down to Kiba's crotch, and he quickly turned in embarrassment, "Come on Akamaru."

Kankuro quickly got to his feet. "Wait a minute," he called out. Kiba continued to walk away.

Kankuro ran up behind Kiba, "I said, 'wait a minute.'"

Kiba ignored him.

"Look at me," Kankuro demanded as he forced Kiba to turn around.

"WHAT!?!?!" Kiba barked.

Kankuro kissed him with fiery passion, hot with the excitement from the fight. Kiba's eyes widened with surprise and struggled against the kiss for a moment, then melted into it, moaning as he deepened the kiss. Akamaru whimpered at his master. Breaking the kiss, Kiba, lustful and breathless told him "Go away boy, I'm fine," while the other Nin gave his attention to his neck. Akamaru whimpered, but left to go back to their home.

Kiba turned his full attention back to Kankuro, who left his neck to reclaim his mouth. The air was filled with lust and the two devoured each other heatedly. Kiba pushed his pelvis against Kankuro's, his erection hard, rubbing against his own through the cloth. Kiba ran his hands up the other Nin's body to his head, pausing for a moment at the edge of his hood. Kankuro brought his hands up to where Kiba's had stopped and removed his black hood, revealing the mess of brown hair beneath.

Kiba stopped and stared at him, he could almost see what he would look like without his Kabuki paint on. Hot. Kankuro smirked as it was apparent Kiba liked what he saw, and then locked his lips again.

Their hips ground together hard, eliciting a lustful groan from one another. 'Fuck, shit...oh shit, he feels...so good,' Kiba's thoughts were becoming incoherent. As their mouths collided, Kankuro unzipped Kiba's jacket and pushed the garment off of his shoulders. Next he broke the kiss as he removed Kiba's undershirt, then leaned back with their hips still connected as Kiba removed his black top.

Kankuro ran a gloved hand against Kiba's chest; the feeling of the fabric was good, but different. Kiba removed one of his gloves, while Kankuro took the other one off with his teeth. Now Kankuro's hands had the softness that Kiba appreciated, running his hands smoothly over his chest. His thumbs stopped to rub Kiba's nipples, getting a sound of encouragement from the Nin. Kankuro bent down to take the turgid flesh into his mouth, sucking and nipping it, a moan escaped Kiba's slightly parted lips.

Kiba could smell the pheromones coming from Kankuro the scent drove him wild. He had that feral look in his eyes again, only this time it was laced with lust.

Kiba pushed Kankuro down on the ground. He crushed his hips into the other man's; a rugged moan escaped the puppet master's lips. Kiba repeated the action; Kankuro arched his hips up moving to the dog Nin's motions, dry humping each other.

Kankuro sucked on Kiba's jawline as they continued the motions. Kiba then scratched down Kankuro's arms and bit down on his collarbone, drawing blood.

"OWW!" Kankuro exclaimed. Kiba quickly stopped, and pushed his upper half off of the Nin, "You ok?"

"Yeah, you just bit too hard", he said as he held the spot.

"Sorry," Kiba replied with smile, then moved to the bite. Kankuro moved his hand as Kiba started to lick the wound. He licked it clean, then moved up the Nin's neck, sucking gently on the skin. Kankuro ran his hands up Kiba's back into his hair, moving it back and forth, grasping the hairs and massaging at his scalp. Kankuro pulled Kiba's mouth back to his, locking lips as he rolled the Nin over.

Kiba pushed the other Nin's pants and shorts down to his calves; Kankuro kicked them off the rest of the way, along with his sandals. Kiba then rolled so that he was back on top of the Nin. Kankuro smirked at Kiba, who smirked right back. Who was going to gain dominance?

Kankuro removed Kiba's bottom clothes, who repeated the same motion as he had a second ago, kicking them to the side. Kiba pressed his hips into Kankuro's again, this time bare erections rubbed together, causing a delicious friction, eliciting a moan from both men. The area around them was steaming with the heat from their bodies, against the cool dark forest.

Kankuro quickly rolled Kiba on to the bottom, and before he could move to retaliate, Kankuro grabbed ahold of his erection, pumping it firmly. Kiba stopped and laid back against the grass, enjoying the wonderful sensation, moaning in encouragement.

Kankuro turned Kiba over onto his stomach, still pumping his cock. Kiba lifted his ass in the air to give the other Nin better access to his throbbing cock, reeling in the pleasure he created. He didn't care anymore, 'Fuck me if you want,' he thought, 'just' "Don't stop."

Kankuro milked Kiba's erection, producing pre cum from his tip, Kiba moaned against his arms on the ground. Kankuro gathered as much of the liquid as he could on his fingers, then rubbed the substance on his own cock, combining with his for more lubricant. He positioned himself behind Kiba, holding his hips in place; he slowly pushed himself into the Nin. Kiba pushed his face against his arms and let out a painful gasp, holy shit did it hurt. Kankuro heard his noise and stopped, waiting for Kiba to adjust to him.

Moments passed by and they remained still, Kankuro was using all of his willpower not to ram inside of him over and over. Then Kiba turned his head to Kankuro and gave him a nonverbal look to continue. Kankuro slowly pulled out and pushed back in, Kiba winced. He repeated this a few times, slowly. Kankuro continued at that pace until he felt Kiba push back on him.

Kankuro moved his hand around Kiba's waist and took ahold of his erection again. He pumped it, starting off slow, moving in time with his thrusts. Kiba kept his head buried in his arms, as a moan escaped his lips. He felt so shameful, Kankuro had him in the most embarrassing position: ass high in the air, as he was fucked, and being jerked off from behind...but it felt so fucking good.

Kankuro stroked faster as they moved faster. Sweaty skin slapped against sweaty skin, their pace quicken, harder, faster, pushing, pulling, tugging, fucking.

"Fu-ck...don't-uh...stop", Kiba pleaded with the most sex filled voice Kankuro had ever heard.

Kiba's sexy request, drove Kankuro that much farther, his libido was insane. He pumped and pulled as he pushed, and pushed, in and out, in and out, harder, faster...fuck he was gonna come...now, "Oh fuck...KIBA!"

Kankuro cried out his lovers name as he released deep into the Nin, his hips to the hilt. Kiba smelled his seed, he rocked his hips into Kankuro's hand as he jerked him off, 'this feels...so...fucking...good.' Kiba moved upright with Kankuro still inside. Kankuro ran his hands over Kiba's nipples squeezing them hard as the pumped his cock. It was enough to send him over the edge, Kiba convulsed as he released his seed, pushing himself back against Kankuro.

Kankuro was thankful he had Kiba in this position; otherwise he would have had some pretty viscous scratch marks on his back.

Kiba turned his head to the side, Kankuro's nose and mouth were pressed against his cheek, his breath was harsh and it steamed the air. Kankuro milked Kiba's cock for the last bit of cum, as he gave the Nin a heartfelt kiss. Once he was satisfied that Kiba was finished, he pulled out and sat down on the ground. Kiba began to lay himself on the forest floor, pulling Kankuro's hand around his waist, causing him to spoon with him, enjoying the aftermath sensation. Kankuro wrapped his arms around him, embracing the moment. He took a deep whiff of Kiba's hair; it smelled musky, but so damn sexy. The two sweaty Nins laid like that for a few minutes, beginning to doze off, reveling in the comfort they brought one another.

Kankuro shook himself awake, and moved to get up. Kiba watched as the Nin gathered his clothes and dressed himself. Kankuro looked over at Kiba, "I gotta get back to Gaara and Temari before they start wondering where I am," he explained, placing his hood back on his head and Karasu on his back. He walked back over to Kiba and knelt down, giving him a sweet kiss.

Kankuro lips moved to the Nin's forehead. His voice was husky, yet soft as he assured Kiba, "I'll see you again soon."

Kankuro stood up, "Oh, and try not to boast too much, I got a reputation to protect", he grinned impishly and jumped into the trees making his way back to his siblings.

Kiba sulked about his last comment, "That smug son-of-a-bitch." He got up and dressed himself.

Walking back towards his place, Kiba reflected on the events of the evening. He smiled as a slight blush crept across his cheeks, 'Until next time then.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The almost full moon cast its glow upon the already luminous village of Konoha; it's streets were alive with the bustle of it's inhabitants, moving about throughout the festival. The night before the final round of the Chuunin exams had arrived, and the town was in celebration. The sounds of laugher and excitement; the aroma of delicious foods; the glow of the shops, open for business that night: they all combined to create a euphoric sensation, to any resident making their way through the heart of the village.

With his hands in his pocket, and Akamaru in his jacket; Kiba strolled down the street, passing by brightly lit shops. Despite that he did share the same feeling of euphoria created by the festival, he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by the crowds of people filling the streets.

"Gah, there's too many people here right now Akamaru," he complained to his friend.

Akamaru whimpered slightly in his jacket and Kiba scratched his head, "Well, at least the festival is for a good reason, huh Akamaru?" His friend barked in agreement.

Kiba wandered past store by store, nothing really catching his interest; Akamaru and him had already eaten and they were now just passing time. He wandered farther and farther, paper lanterns lined the roofs of the buildings along the street.

He passed by the outside display of the bookstore and stopped, 'I wonder what new magazines they have,' he thought to himself as he entered the store. Kiba walked straight over to the magazine section, and began to browse the selection. He found one on hunting which caught his interest, and began to flip through it. He stopped on a page with picture of a man holding his kill: a skunk.

"Who would **want** to eat that?" a voice from over his shoulder projected what he was thinking; Kiba quickly turned around.

Kankuro smiled impishly, "How's it goin'?" He stood close to dog Nin, but far enough away to not to invade his comfort zone.

"As good as it can get, I guess," Kiba cooly replied.

"Yeah, same here, we've been busy with getting ready for the final competition," Kankuro motioned behind him to where Temari and Gaara were moseying through the books, they looked up to see who Kankuro was talking too.

Kiba took notice to their attention, "Yeah; how ya feelin' about it, you think you'll get Chuunin?" he was careful to choose his words, so he did not imply anything.

"Well not trying to **boast** or anything, but I'd say **yeah**, I'm definatly gonna kick some ass at least," he said with a grin.

Kiba inwardly glared a Kankuro for the reference to a month ago, but made the small head motion as if to say: I see, I see.

Temari looked at Gaara, then back and asked, "How do you two know each other?" she motioned to each of the men.

Kankuro and Kiba gave one another a subtle glance, then Kankuro answered, "The night of the preliminaries, right after you guys left me, he sat down in the same restaurant; so we started talkin' about all the fights that day," he was half way truthful.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Only you, Kankuro;" 'that sounds just like him, after all he walked right over to that blonde kid, and started talking to _him_ during the preliminaries.'

"Well, were gonna pay for these books," she held up the ones in her hand, "are you gonna get one?"

"Nah, I didn't see any I liked," he replied as he place a hand in his pocket.

The two siblings walked over to the counter; their attention turned to the cashier.

Kankuro lowered his voice, "So where do you live, anyway?" he asked nonchalantly.

Kiba softened his voice as well and cocked an eyebrow at him, "...west, down the road at the edge of the mountain...why, you gonna come by later?"

"I'm defiantly considering it," he chuckled.

"Well, just keep in mind, I don't live alone," Kiba informed him, as his siblings finished with their purchase.

"You ready Kankuro?" Temari asked, implying that they were leaving whether or not he was ready.

"Yeah," he replied to her as he began to walk out the exit his siblings had just passed through, without looking back he called out, "later."

Kiba stood in the store for another minute, then put back the magazine when he was given an angry look from the owner. Kiba casually exited the store and made his way back to his house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night progressed, the festival slowly came to an end. Citizens returned to their homes as owners closed their businesses for the night. The once lively street had turned quiet, and the soft sound of crickets overtook the silence.

In the temporary 'home' for the sand siblings, two of the three sat quietly preparing their weapons for the following day. Temari sat on the windowsill attending to her fan, "So tomorrow, huh?"

Her brother understood her perfectly and softly replied, "yeah."

As he continued to tinker with Karasu, his thoughts did not remain focused on his puppet. His mind wandered back to his encounter with Kiba in the bookstore; he contemplated on how he could manage to get away from his siblings long enough, to not have them suspect anything.

Kankuro knew that after tomorrow, there was **no** chance of ever having **that** sex with him **ever** again...and it was amazing; he needed to get away tonight...'now...but what can I say that's not suspicious...,' Kankuro mentally beat himself up for not thinking of a reasonable excuse.

Then it hit him; Kankuro stood up and carefully place Karasu back in his wrap. As he placed his puppet on his back, Temari simultaneously looked up at him questioningly as he answered her unasked question, "I'm going to the bath house."

Temari resumed cleaning her fan, "just don't be too late, you'll need your rest for tomorrow."

Kankuro ignored how she had that lecturing sort of mother voice again, only for the sake of not starting a fight and drawing suspicion about him leaving.

He made his way down the flights of stairs and out the front of the building, staying in the shadows as he walked down the street. Once he was a couple buildings away he looked back to the roof of the building to see Gaara, he froze for a moment, then relaxed with a half smile, 'oh good, he's _just_ _staring_ at the moon _again_,' he thought as a joke; then continued to walk down the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curtains moved with the wind as a soft breeze made it's way through Kiba's window. His room was lit with the lamp next to his bed, and Kiba was laying on his side with Akamaru peacefully curled up beside him. Kiba wasn't asleep, he was waiting; waiting as he softly stroked his friend's fur, waiting for **him** to show up.

This would be the first time since **that** time, and over the past month...since **that** day, nothing truly exciting and different had happened to him; so it became the focus of his thoughts. He remembered the heat, the touch, the smell, the rawness; it constantly played over in his head, when his time was otherwise unoccupied.

He possibly could of been satisfied with just that night, but **he** had said what prevented him from doing so: 'I'll see you again soon.' The line echoed in his mind, but Kiba knew better than to think that it was something that could happen everyday, he felt it was more realistic to think that it would happen...at least once a week. But it never did, Kankuro never came, and the opportunity never arose to where he could approach him to initiate or invite for it to happen again.

Kiba remembered times when he had seen the man, in the distance on the street; but he was **always** with his siblings. Kiba would give him a glance; but most of the time his attention was preoccupied elsewhere, so usually no acknowledgement was returned.

Occasionally, Kankuro would noticed Kiba as well, and would give him a small sexy smirk along with a head motion as if to say, "What's up?"; but he never came over and talked, due to his constant 'companionship.'

Kiba knew he wasn't ignoring him, he was just busy, after all **he** did have to get ready for the final round of the Chuunin exams.

Despite that there was no romance, but he couldn't help but feel let down when weeks had passed by and there was no indication that **it** would ever happen again...that is, if it wasn't for what **he** said **then**...and what had happened last week.

_Kiba remembered he was walking with Akamaru to the Bar-B-Q shop for lunch, he was only a few shops away when three very familiar siblings emerged from the yellow and green apartment building, walking in his direction. Kiba tried to focus his attention on walking to the restaurant, but his gaze wondered over to Kankuro, who he found was looking right at him. _

_Kiba watched them in the distance as Kankuro's sister said something and they all walked over to a street merchant. As they stood there, Kiba watched Kankuro; he said something to his sister, and then began to walk towards him, giving him an confidently sexy smile as he approached._

_They were almost six meters apart, when Temari called out to her brother, "Kankuro! We need to go back." _

_Kankuro waved a hand back to his sister implying 'in a second.' _

"_NOW!!!" she demanded, Kankuro cringed at her voice. _

_Before he turned to go back, he flashed Kiba an alluringly crooked grin and a wink, then walked back. to his siblings _

_Once he had rejoined his group, he irritatingly rolled his eyes at his sister as she apparently lectured him, then they all walked back towards their apartment building._

Kiba wondered why they acted so strange, like they're on some kind of schedule or something; but it didn't really matter, he knew every family was different.

Then now, today, he had 'talked' with him about the matter, so to speak; hopefully, he would stay true to his 'word.'

"Not going to sleep without giving me bedtime kiss, are you?"

Akamaru woke as Kiba sat up in bed looking over near the window, where Kankuro was leaning against the wall. His companion growled at the visitor, but Kiba quickly reassured him that it was all right.

"You didn't think I wouldn't show up tonight, did you?" he asked almost teasingly.

"Never crossed my mind," Kiba replied with an alluring grin.

Kankuro looked down at the dog as he removed Karasu from his back; then back to Kiba with a certain _implying_ look.

Kiba understood, "Akamaru, you wanna go downstairs for a while?"

Akamaru whimpered, but got up along with his master and walked to the door; Kiba opened it softly, and Akamaru walked down the hallway. He silently closed the door, then turned around and leaned against it.

Kankuro had moved from the window and was sauntering over to him, Kiba pushed off of the door to walk towards Kankuro.

The two met in a rough kiss, bodies already pressed against one another, hands beginning to explore. Kiba's hands grasped behind Kankuro's head as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue inside to battle with the other tongue. The kiss was deep; wet; and **hot**.

Kankuro pushed Kiba back against the wall next to the door, causing a loud thud; Kiba froze. Kankuro didn't notice and began to attack his neck with his lips, sucking at the skin. Kiba put his hands on the other man's shoulders to cease him, Kankuro remained still as Kiba listening for any noise of approaching foot steps.

Kankuro looked up from Kiba's neck, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if my mom and sister are asleep yet"

"Oh yeah," Kankuro commented, as he remembered their conversation earlier that day.

"We'll just be quiet," Kiba resolved, then continued to give the other man's lips his attention. Kankuro pressed his hips into him, slowly rocking them back and forth, causing friction which only made them both more aroused.

Kiba pushed himself and the other man off of the wall; then herded them over to his bed, pushing Kankuro down on the bed and himself right on top of him.

Kiba straddled Kankuro's hips and rocked his clothed erection against the other man's, getting a groan to escape the puppet master's lips. Kankuro immediately regretted letting the noise escape, because his lover stopped again to listen.

"You know, we _could_ just go back to the woods again; then we wouldn't have to worry about being quiet," Kankuro intelligently suggested.

Kiba pulled him back to his lips roughly, kissing with ferocity. He took in a deep breath of the other man's scent, it urged him on; grinding their hips together, causing Kankuro to almost let out another deep moan, but he visually suppressed it.

"See?," he panted, "it's gonna be _a _lot more fun if we can **really** let loose."

Kiba thought about the logic behind his comment for a moment, "You're right," he agreed as he stood.

The men adjusted themselves and made their way to the window, Kankuro picked up Karasu as he passed by him.

"Oh, you can just leave him here," Kiba invited.

"No, I'm gonna have to leave right afterwards, I told them I was going to the bath house"

"Oh," Kiba simply replied, "...that was kind of a **bad** lie actually."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're gonna come back all dirty and sweaty," Kiba replied not trying to be sexy, but more so stating a fact.

'Fuck, he has a point,' Kankuro mentally lectured himself then smirked at the Nin, "Eh, I'll worry about that later."

The two Nin quietly made their way out the window and down a nearby tree. They looked around to make sure no one had seen or heard them, then proceeded to go deep into the forest.

Once Kiba had decided they were far enough so that nearby houses could not hear, he stopped; Kankuro came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. Kiba moaned as Kankuro's hands made their way under his shirt, sliding across his defined stomach and chest. His other hand traveled down to the growing bulge in Kiba's pants, massaging it to it's full hardness; Kiba rocked into his hand, moaning as he rubbed him.

Kiba reached around and cupped his lover's arousal, giving the same sensations to the other man. Kankuro pushed into Kiba's hand, which caused his hand to hit his behind; so Kiba let go of the clothed erection and let him rub it against his ass as he rubbed him.

Kankuro's hand moved smoothly across his flesh and to the hem of Kiba's shirt; hands coming out from under, Kankuro pulled the jacket from Kiba's body, then lifted his shirt off over his head. Kankuro took that hand and moved it to the hem of Kiba's pants, his other hand joined it and played with the edge; then slipped it beneath the layers of clothes; one, grasping the throbbing erection, the other cupping his balls.

Kiba pushed his head back into the nook of Kankuro's neck as he fondled him; stroking his cock, rolling his balls around in his hand, playing with the loose skin, and rubbing his taint; it was enough to drive him insane. Kiba bucked his hips as the pleasure built up; he didn't want anything to end too quickly, so he smoothly removed himself from the other man's grasp and turned around.

Kiba pushed Kankuro's hood off of his head, revealing that mess of brown hair; then moved to his shirt and pulled it off, revealing his tightly muscled chest. Kiba lowered himself and licked at the skin, moving his tongue all around; swirling as it found a nipple, sucking it hard, causing the other man to groan and arch up.

Kankuro's hands moved through Kiba's hair, then pulled him back up, very roughly, almost by his hair. Kiba had an expression of raw lust when he met Kankuro's gaze, and captured his lips once more, kissing and sucking at the lush lips.

Both men fooled around with one another's pants, attempting to take the rest of each other's clothing off.

Eventually it was a success, and both men were naked, pleasuring one another in the forest night.

Kiba pulled Kankuro down to the ground with him, so that he was on his back with the other man on top of him. They continued with their kisses...and sucks...and nips...and licks; balancing between precise timing and raw passion.

Kiba grasped ahold of Kankuro's cock and stroked it hard, he was already worked up, so this was dangerous for him. Kankuro worried that he might cum too soon; but it felt sooo...fucking...good. Kankuro rocked his hips into Kiba's hand, and looked down at the sexy dog Nin laying beneath him; man he wanted to fuck him...needed to fuck him...right now.

Suddenly, Kiba took Kankuro by surprise and pushed him over so that he was now on the top and Kankuro was on bottom.

"What the-?" Kankuro asked in lusty surprise; Kiba continued to beat him off.

"What?" Kiba had a look of mischievous deviousness, "You didn't **really** think I was just gonna let you be on top **again**, now did you?"

'That son of a --" Kankuro glared for a brief second, then his glare was replaced with pleasure as Kiba played with his balls and stroked his cock expertly.

Kiba took one hand and gathered saliva in his mouth, spitting on his fingers, he swirled the substance around with his fingertips. Kankuro was sprawled out on the forest floor, reeling in the pleasure he was being given; Kiba slowly pushed two fingers inside, giving him time to adjust.

Kankuro squirmed at the sensation; he couldn't decide if it was good or not, but he gave it a chance, waiting a second to get use to it. Finally, he pushed back against the fingers, and Kiba pushed them farther in, deep inside; barely brushing that sweet spot, but it was enough. Kankuro let out a moan and thrust into Kiba's other hand as he pulled his fingers out, then pushed back in. Kankuro pushed against his fingers, so that it hit **that** spot again. Soon the pace became Kankuro thrusting and pushing into either one of Kiba's hands, who now had three fingers fucking him.

The pace kept getting quicker and faster, sweat poured from Kankuro, giving more lubrication for his cock.

Kiba removed his fingers and stroked his own cock, moving the pre-cum from his tip to cover his shaft. Kankuro's face was flushed and he looked desperate; Kiba gave him what he wanted, pushing himself deep inside the other man, a husky grunt escaping from both men.

Kiba's cock twitched inside Kankuro as he paused for a second, 'oh man, he is so...tight,' he felt **too** good. Kiba pulled out and pushed back in, pulled out, pushed in, pulled, pushed, pulled, pushed. His pace gained speed; fuck did he feel good.

Kiba pushed himself up on one arm as his other hand moved to Kankuro's leg, grabbing it to pull it up and wrap it around his waist; giving him a better angle to fuck him, and it was worth it. Kiba wrapped his hand back around Kankuro, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Steam filled the air around them from the heat they produced. Kiba rocked harder and harder; as much as he was tying to stay in control, he was becoming frenzied; thrusting, pushing, pulling, fucking; plunging deeper into that sweet void. Kankuro writhed around as Kiba pounded in and out of him, pumping and stroking, moving faster and harder, going deeper and deeper, coming closer and closer...to...that...edge.

Kankuro let out a growl of pleasure as an intense orgasm ripped through his body, splashing his seed between the two men; contracting his muscles, sending Kiba over the edge, pushing deep inside of him. Kiba pushed his head into the nook of Kankuro's neck as he came; he was about to bite the flesh, but he held back; instead he let out a deep lust-filled moan, vibrating against Kankuro's neck.

The orgasm was intense, the two were left spent laying on the ground, bodies glistening with sweat, and the scent of sex.

Minutes passed by and the two remained intertwined from the act, enjoying the embrace, not wanting to move.

Finally, Kiba pulled out and laid next to his lover. They were both sweaty and consumed by ecstasy, eyes closed as they panted softly catching their breath.

Kankuro leaned towards Kiba and gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead; he wanted to stay, he really did, but he had to leave. Giving him another sweet peck, Kankuro got up and began to get dressed; Kiba followed his example.

Kankuro placed Karasu on his back as Kiba pulled on his jacket, "Good luck on the Chuunin exam tomorrow," Kiba causally commented.

Kankuro looked at the dog Nin in the eyes with a look of slight confusion, "Uh, Thanks," he replied almost guilty.

"Are you guys going to stay in Konoha after the exams are over?" he attempted to ask nonchalantly.

"...No," Kankuro looked off to the ground, "...no, we're gonna be going right back to Suna..."

Kiba wouldn't show it, but he was disappointed by his answer, "Ok then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'll see you later I guess," Kankuro turned to leave; then stopped and looked at the ground, deciding whether or not to say what he wanted to say.

"...I had fun," he said with his back still to the dog Nin; then turned around and looked Kiba in the eyes, "a lot of fun...sex with you is...amazing," he complimented.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kiba inquired as he cocked an eyebrow.

Kankuro shook his head and smiled, "...no reason," then flashed a grin as he waved and made his way back to his siblings.

Kiba stood there confused, 'Why did he bother even saying that?' he wondered, then turned and walked back to his house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro slid open the door to his apartment, the lights were off and Temari was asleep...thankfully. He quietly shut the door, and made his way over to his bed, folding back the sheets. He then removed Karasu and his hood, setting them carefully aside.

He climbed into bed and settled himself in comfortably; relaxing against his pillows and he let out a soft sigh.

The moon poured into the apartment giving everything a soft glow, Kankuro laid there appreciating the peaceful scene and silence, and reflecting on what had just occurred. He looked to the ceiling as he began to think about the events to come the next day; a twinge of guilt entered his chest...he was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think of this chapter? I felt this is how they would behave when those little things called "emotions" come into play, but I tried to keep them as true to themselves as possible.

Please, please, please review. Reviews are my gasoline: no reviews = no motivation to write. Even if you think it could use some work, let me know what, so I know how to get better. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A special "Thank you" to: kyousukeXmira69, AmidnightWish, Nifix, Kana Mai 728, Cloud Envy Shikamaru, B-Rated, Divinely Insane, Magadei, happywanderer2, Lille Venn, Icy Sand, earthbender068, smexygecko, S.u.p.e.r.O.u.p.a, FantomeErgo, dragonfairy330, Dreedle007, and sparkleshadowcat.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Darkness. Darkness eclipsed his vision...confusion filled his mind...the pulse of his heart, drummed against his chest. His world was spinning, he wanted to open his eyes, but his body wouldn't let him. The sounds of incoherent garble echoed in his ears, slowly filtering to be discerned as panicked screams and cries.

The sound of soft whimpering took precedence over the noise, and he felt a sudden wet sensation against his cheek. Finally, his eyes opened to see a blurred world, and a sudden chill came over him. As his vision focused, he found Akamaru licking his face; Kiba groggily put his hand up to cease his loyal companion. Akamaru barked in excitement as he realized his master was all right.

Kiba observed the crowds of people moving about, some crying, some attempting to move the bodies of lifeless ninja. He closely examined the corpses, they were shinobi of the Sound and Sand.

'What happened?' his utter shock was obvious.

Kiba picked up Akamaru as he stood, the bustle of confusion surrounded him. Stopping one of the villagers he asked, "What's going on? What happened?"

"The Third Hokage is dead," although the man's voice was full of despair, it was all the information he gave before he quickly continuing on his way.

"Dead?" Kiba whispered the words as the full reality of the situation sunk in...he couldn't believe it. He stood among the stadium, silently staring into space, it was almost as if his mind didn't want to comprehend what was going on.

Suddenly he snapped back to consciousness, "Mother, Hana...where are they?" the panic of the people around him slowly crept into his heart. Kiba quickly made his way to the stadium exit to search for his family.

As soon as Kiba passed through the exit, he heard his name called from above, "KIBA!!"

He looked up to see his mother and sister on top of a nearby roof, "Oh thank the gods" he exclaimed aloud.

His family jumped to the ground to join him, "Didn't think we couldn't handle ourselves now did you?" his sister jeered.

Kiba gave a slight smile, "Well no, but I was still worried about you." Tsume embraced her son in a warm hug.

"...What happened?" he inquired as she let go, hoping they could give him a complete answer.

His mother explained the how the Chuunin exams were used as a way to initiate the attack, how Orochimaru had killed the Third Hokage, and how the village of the Sand had broken the treaty with it's allies of the Leaf.

'Kankuro...', Kiba sneered as he thought the name and a pressure filled his chest; he had never experienced this before, he didn't understand it, what was it?

Disdain?

Used?

Betrayal? No. It was all of them, in a collection of hatred. His heart raced, his throat constricted, and his mouth suddenly went dry.

Kiba remembered back to what had happened before he fell asleep:

---

"_The winner is: Naruto Uzumaki"_

_ Cheers erupted from the audience for the winner._

_ The arena was cleared and time passed by with no sign of the missing Uchiha. The crowd became unruly from the long delay to begin the next match, the __**one**__ everyone has been looking forward too all day. _

_ Finally, Genma briefed the crowd on the situation at hand, "Listen everyone, one of the competitors from the next battle has not arrived yet, so were going to postpone this match briefly, and simply jump ahead to the battle that would of followed this one." _

_ The crowd gasped from the unconventionality of the decision to delay._

_ Genma continued, "Then on to the next battle, so Shino and Kankuro, come down."_

_ Kiba sat forward in excitement, 'Alright, now I get to see what he's really made of. That __**one**__ guy was a piece of cake for him, but I don't think he's gotta a chance against Shino...he __**is**__ strong though...who knows, maybe he'll win.'_

_ Kankuro's voice came from the waiting area, "Proctor, I withdraw...I withdraw, so please advance to the next match."_

_ Kiba sat back in shock, 'What the? Why would he just give up like that?...What happened?' Kiba was simply dumbfounded, it made no sense, he had just talked to him the day before about how he felt about his match...and now __**this**__?? It didn't make any sense at all._

_ Genma announced to the crowd, "Due to Kankuro's withdraw, Shino Aburame wins by default."_

_---_

'...So that was why he forfeited...fucking bastard.'

Tsume embraced her son once more, "I know Kiba, I know..." she softly whispered as she stroked his back.

He wasn't mad at her...she **thought** she knew, she thought she could help...but, she **didn't**...she couldn't. His family had no idea that he had been seeing one of the people responsible for the attack; and for **that** he was mad: mad at Kankuro, and mad at himself for trusting him.

--------------------------------------------

The following day was bleak and heavy: heavy from the weight the entire village carried in their hearts. Their sadness was reflected by the weather, the rain poured down as they paid their respects to the late Hokage. Solemn faces looked to the earth as the eulogy was delivered; and every villager shared the same stab of pain, deep in their hearts.

As the funeral came to an end, the rain ceased and the sun emerged from behind the clouds. With Akamaru inside his jacket, Kiba slowly made his way home, grimly reflecting on everything that had taken place over the past month. Akamaru could sense the anger and feel the heat that began to radiate from his master; Kiba finally spoke, "_He_ better hope that I never see him again, cause if I do, I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

**A/N:** "Please, please me" by reviewing (haha, Beatles reference ;) Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** In a Frank Sinatra sing song voice: "I think I've fallen in looooove with you Khirruy...and you Liyah the Dutchess...and you LemonadeLeigh...and you earthbender068... and you happywanderer2...and yooooooooou sparkleshadow cat...a just the way you look, tonight" Musical interlude. "and all my other supporters out there in the fanfictiondotnet world" So many loves...man I'm a slut :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The two siblings raced through the trees, making their way to their fallen brother's location. Upon their arrival, they jumped to the ground, crouching protectively between Gaara and the Leaf Shinobi.

Gaara spoke up, though almost out of breath, "That's enough...it's over."

"But, Gaara...," Kankuro looked at his brother in shock, 'I never thought I'd see this...he's had it'

"...Alright Gaara..."

Taking his brother's arm, Kankuro placed it around his neck to support his brother's limp body. The trio stood and watched the two Leaf Shinobi ahead of them, silently acknowledging their defeat. They jumped off into the trees, leaping across each branch, progressively making their way through the forest, towards Suna.

Gaara softly began to speak, "...Temari...Kankuro...I'm sorry," the words were expressed with such sympathy, they sounded foreign coming from his lips.

The other two siblings exchanged a mutual look of near disbelief.

"Don't worry about it," Kankuro reassured him, but it was _he_ himself who needed the reassurance. Despite that holding his fallen brother, who for the first time in his memory, had finally shown that he was human after all; he couldn't help but think of the man he had just betrayed... 'Kiba...'

---------------------------------------

Days passed by, and the siblings had finally arrived to their homeland Suna. The news of Orochimaru's deception spread like wildfire, so fast that the news arrived before the siblings had. The residents who happened to be on the street, stared as the siblings made their way through the village back to their residence. Not a word was exchanged...not to the villagers...and not to themselves.....

As the group passed through the doors of their home, they were immediately given the news the villagers had already been exposed too, the news of Orochimaru... and the news of their father...

Each of the siblings had a different reaction: Temari cried... Kankuro froze... and Gaara remained stoic.

---------------------------------------

The sun began to set on this long day, gleaming orange and red through the bedroom window. Dust particles became apparent as they passed through the light in this desolate room. Beside the window, sitting silently in a chair, a beam of warm light colored Kankuro's face, but his expression was not one that matched.

His mind became his prison, consumed with the thoughts of his fallen Kazekage...his father...his betrayed village...and the village he betrayed...the man he betrayed...

'Kiba...' his hearten clenched at the thought of his name, an ill taste filled his mouth as he became disgusted with himself.

'If I had known...if I had known...that I was going to meet him...'

"Fucking Orochimaru!!," he cursed out, violently whipping his arm as though **that** snake was there for him to hit. Kankuro sank back into his chair, resting his face within his hands, sliding them up to his forehead and over his brown mess of hair.

He fought back tears as his voice expressed his sorrow, "If it wasn't for that fucking asshole, none of this would of happened...father...Kiba..."

Kankuro sat up quickly regaining his composure, wiping his hands over his eyes despite that they were still dry.

Regaining his normal voice he whispered to himself, "I'll make it up to you Kiba, one day...I swear..."

* * *

**Something Different: **If you like Naruto yaoi in general, then check out my tribute to Naruto yaoi and the artists who bring them to life. The link is on my profile page or you can search "Naruto Yaoi: Bangkok's Fire and Ecstacy" Cheers, enjoy :)

**A/N:** "Hur-rah", this was a short one, but I wanted this and chapter 3 in here to give a glimpse of what's going on in their heads at this juncture. No worries, I'm almost done with Chapter 5 so that'll be up soon, but until then let me know what you thought of this chapter. Hint hint, nudge nudge: "please review."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A special thank you to: happywanderer2, earthbender068, TheSlashBunny, and TheBecMan, ya know how to keep me going :)

**Chapter 5**

The sounds of a nearby river made the picturesque forest seem beautiful and peaceful, but in reality, it was the complete opposite...

'That's it, I can't go any further,' Sakon's scent caught his attention, 'Are you kidding me? He's already caught up?...but wait...'

Kiba sniffed the air, 'That scent...that scent is so...familiar...'

Kiba waited as Sakon's scent grew stronger and stronger, to the point where he could hear the soft sound of his approaching footsteps. He sat there helplessly, his wound prevented him from being able to do much of anything, and Akamaru was unconscious. Kiba didn't know what to do, he was genuinely scared...he was terrified.

'The irony of all this is: I thought I was lucky to come across Shikamaru this morning, but now we're about to be killed...I'm so sorry Akamaru'

The sound of the footsteps closed in, and Sakon scent was stronger than ever...then it began to fade.

Sniffing the air for reassurance, 'His scent, he's moving away,' Kiba exhaled in relief as he relaxed against the tree, "That was close."

"What was?"

Ukon's voice came like a stab to his heart, Kiba was frozen in fear. Slowly, he turned to look his enemy in the face, "But how did you?"

"I knew that it would work...you're so use to your own smell, you didn't even notice it on the wind."

Kiba couldn't believe it, Ukon masked his scent with his jacket, he didn't even notice.

"Your gonna die kid, wipe that grin off your face"

Kiba could smell that familiar scent again.

Despite that death was certain, Kiba's fear subsided, and Ukon's kunai was propelled toward his chest. Closing his eyes to brace himself, he instinctively placed an arm up in defense, but nothing came except the sound of a knock on wood.

"What the??" Ukon's voice conveyed the surprise that both men felt.

Kiba opened his eyes to see Karasu blocking him from Ukon. He was brief in shock, then had a momentary lapse in judgement, earning a grin from Kiba as he recognized his savior, "Heh, What'd you know, looks like we're allies this time."

Kankuro gave his ever familiar cocky grin, as he introduced himself to Ukon.

At this point, he knew it was better for him to choose the lesser of two evils, and Kankuro was apparently his ticket out of this mess. Although, 'Kankuro could turn and kill me once he's done with them... but I'd rather chance a fight with him than those two"

Ukon observed the situation, "So you fight with puppets?"

"Hey, wait a second, when you showed up here, weren't you in a group of three people"

Kankuro sighed, "The other two went on ahead... cause you guys couldn't hack it"

"Listen moron, these enemies aren't exactly light weights"

A new scent filled the air, "Behind you!!"

Sakon massive hand crushed onto Kankuro's face.

Kiba attempted to move his body, "It's no use, I can't move"

Kankuro looked in astonishment, "What is this guy?"

"He's all yours Sakon, finish him"

The memory of when Sakon entered his body, flashed through Kiba's mind, "Be careful, he's about to try and enter your body and combine with it."

"It's too late," Sakon dug his hand into Kankuro's face, crushing his skull.

Sand began to pour from his face slowly revealing Ant.

"It guess that Justu of yours, doesn't really work on puppets, does it? Fair warning, we sand ninja aren't pushovers, like our friends from the Leaf. Oh, and standing as close as you are to my friend, the Black ant...big mistake"

Black Ant wrapped it's legs firmly around Sakon, and delivered a detrimental constriction to it's prey. As the puppet released it's prey, Sakon fell to the ground, then turned it's attention to Ukon who swiftly dodged the attack.

The brothers quickly transformed. Sakon fused once more so that he was able to recover, and Ukon took lead of the fight.

Kankuro unleashed a barrage of attacks upon the brothers, all of which were precisely avoided. The duo continued to move farther and farther away, until they fell into Ant's trap. Karasu and Ant combined to form an Iron Maiden, slaughtering the brothers inside it's belly.

"Heh, show's over," Kankuro joked.

Kiba sat back against the tree, exhaling a sigh of relief. Closing his eyes momentarily, they flew back open as he heard the approaching footsteps of Kankuro.

Kankuro stood before the weakened ninja, 'Oh man, what is he going to do? I can't fight him like this,' Kiba expressed his feelings with an icy glare.

"--", Kankuro opened his mouth to speak, but abruptly stopped as Kiba clutched his stomach a wave of pain coursed through his body.

Kankuro closed the gap and knelt down, "We need to get you two to a hospital... now."

Wrapping Kiba's arm about his neck, Kankuro stood up and maneuvered Kiba so he was resting upon his back. The pain was intense and with that his ability to reason flew out the window, so he made no protest to the man. All he wanted was to make the pain go away, and to get his friend the help he needed. Kankuro scooped up Akamaru, carefully resting him within his arms.

The trio leapt off within the trees, heading towards Konoha.

Kiba didn't care anymore, he was in too much pain to worry. Kankuro had no apparent intention to hurt him at this point in time, so Kiba's more intelligent-half kept his irrational-half at bay.

The pain came in surges, one by one, washing over his body... until he blacked out...

**A/N:** Let me know what you think, please review.

**New Poll: Hey yo, new poll on my profile. I would very much appreciate it if you would take the time to answer it (if you enjoy my stories, then it'll be worth it ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A special thanks to those who enjoy this enough to encourage the progression of this story :) Namantos, MintCa, yaoi3freak3. A thanks to all those who subscribed to this story and added it to your favorites. And an **extra** special thanks to those that've stuck with me the whole way (reviews and all): earthbender068 and sparkleshadowcat. Enjoy XD

**Chapter 6**

Rays from the mid-morning sun shone down on the hospital, though, due to the heavy curtains of Kiba's room, they were blocked from ever reaching the nin. Kiba winced as he slowly regained consciousness, opening his eyes, his world was momentarily blurry. As his vision focused, he took in the view of his clan's hounds, Hana, and an injured Akamaru beside his bed.

As Kiba opened his mouth to talk, he found his voice was weak and strained, "Well sis, how is he?"

After finishing bandaging the small dog, she answered his question with a solemn yet joking tone, "Well, no long walks for him anytime soon, that's for sure."

"Can't you do anything for him? You're a vet--"

"Not a magician," she interjected, "it takes time, but relax, his life's not in danger."

Kiba sighed in relief, then was overtaken by a wave of pain.

"...No long walks for you anytime soon either," Hana dryly joked.

Laughing lightly Kiba replied, "I got it, don't worry."

Hana stood and walked over to the window, her expression softened "How about getting some light in here, huh? A little sun and some fresh air will do you good." She gave him a sweet reassuring smile as she opened the blinds and the window, taking in a deep breath of air as if to encourage Kiba to do the same.

The Genin's arms flew up to protect his eyes as bright sun nearly blinded him. Slowly he lowered his arms as his eyes adjusted to the light.

She smiled sweetly at her brother, "So how are you feeling?"

"Other than being momentarily blinded... I'll live..."

"Nice answer," she retorted sarcastically.

Kiba smiled at her, "No, I feel alright... the pain comes in waves, but they pass... I'm just really thirsty."

"There's some green tea in that pot next to you," motioning to the little set up next to his bed.

"Aw great thanks." Kiba sat up and poured himself a glass of tea, quickly downing the substance... then made a face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's cold.. but that's ok, I'll drink it anyways."

"Oh no, that's right, I forgot I made that over an hour ago, here," she walked over to take the pot from Kiba, "I'll go make you a fresh pot, I'll be right back."

"Ah, thanks sis," he smiled as she walked out of the room.

Kiba looked around to all the dogs in the room, then down to his fallen friend, "...Akamaru..."

The sound of the door sliding shut along with a "How ya feelin'?" broke Kiba's attention from his friend. Kiba looked up to see Kankuro leaning on the doorway.

A mixture of hate, joy, and gratitude rushed though Kiba as he laid eyes on the ninja who helped destroy his village... but saved his life.

Not knowing exactly how he should treat the situation, he decided to just answer his question, "...Better."

The room grew quiet and awkward, Kiba sighed very softly as he looked out the window. The Sand nin stood by the door way with his hands in his pockets, fiddling with the cloth that lined them, "...You know..." Kankuro began.

Kiba kept looking out the window, despite his interest in what he had to say.

Trying to find the right words, Kankuro hesitated.

"Know what?" Kiba inquired impatiently, turning his attention to the puppet master.

"Give me a minute will ya? I'm trying to think of the right way to say this..." Kankuro snapped back, then looked to the floor, half hoping to find the words written on the tile.

Kiba patiently waited.

Kankuro drew in a breath, exhaling, he began to speak, "You know," he cleared his throat, "...the attack on Konoha... it was nothing personal... I mean it's not that we personally hated your village... we were just... taking orders...from our Kazekage..." Kankuro's last word was laced with disdain.

Kiba furrowed his brow, then continued to look out the window.

Kankuro shifted uneasily at his response... or rather lack there of...

The Sand ninja was contemplating on just leaving, until Kiba finally spoke, "It's not like you directly lied to me, and it's not like you just used me... I got what I wanted too. It's just that...I can't even begin to say this right......I was sleeping with someone who was involved with the attempted destruction of my home. I mean how would **you** feel if I just showed up at Suna, started fucking around with you, then you realized I've been involved in this elaborate orchestrated attempt to massacre your village?"

Kankuro remained quiet, he knew exactly what Kiba meant, but he didn't know what to say to make it better.

Kiba looked Kankuro in the eyes, a twinge of guilt filled his heart. Adverting his gaze to the hospital floor, he attempted to escape those piercing eyes... _was it just him, or did those slit's in Kiba's eyes, just make him that much more intense?_

Kiba's attention moved to the window, looking outside as the sun poured in, warming his body. He smiled slightly then continued, "But, you did come to my rescue--"

Kankuro quickly looked up.

"--So to speak," Kiba quickly added as he rolled his eyes in that cocky way he use to, the way a man does, who doesn't want to admit he needed help.

Removing his hands from his pockets, "Gettin' that attitude back pretty quickly, I see it doesn't that long for your ego to heal," Kankuro smirked as he folded his arms across his chest, relieved in the change of atmosphere.

"I told you before, I'm a quick healer," Kiba grinned like a cheshire cat.

"In more ways than one," Kankuro gave a genuine smile, glad that Kiba had accepted his indirect apology.

Kiba couldn't help but smile back, Kankuro's smile was just so captivating.

The door opened from behind Kankuro as Tsume made her way into the room, nearly running into the Sand nin, "Oh', she quickly maneuvered around him, 'visitors already Kiba?"

Tsume walked over to her son to give him a light yet warm hug. Sighing in relief she asked, "How you doin' Kiba?", smiling sweetly as she broke the hug, placing a small peck on his cheek.

"Mom,' he exclaimed with mild embarrassment, then swallowed his pride and answered her question, 'I'm good."

Hana came in behind her mother and walked over to place the hot pot of tea next to her brother, looking over to Kankuro she asked, "You're the guy who brought Kiba and Akamaru in, aren't you?"

Kankuro pushed himself upright off of the wall, "Uh yeah," his voice surprisingly humble.

"Oh, Thank you so much, you have no idea what you've done for us," Tsume walked over to the puppet master and gave him a hand-over-hand handshake.

Kankuro felt a dagger of guilt pierce his heart, but managed to give a weak polite smile as he shook back, "Don't mention it... it's the least I could do..."

"He's the one who helped me get out of that mess with Sakon and Ukon," Kiba informed his sister.

"Oh really??' Tsume smiled as Kankuro looked to the side, not feeling he deserved the praise he was being given, 'Well then, how can we possibly repay you?"

Kankuro put up his hands in polite refusal, "Oh, no no no, no please, please nothing at all--"

"Oh, come on there must be something we can do for you?" Hana interjected.

"No, no really, please, really it was the least I could do for you all--"

"Nonsense,' Tsume stated, 'you must come over for dinner when Kiba gets discharged..." she looked over to her daughter for the date of his release.

"--Tomorrow," she answered her mother's non existent question.

"Yes, tomorrow, you will join us for dinner," Tsume smiled at the Sand ninja.

"--But I--"

"I won't hear any of it," she insisted.

Kankuro sighed as he looked to Kiba, he could almost read the dog-nin's thoughts as he smirked, 'This should be interesting.'

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews get me to write faster (hint, hint, nudge, nudge), help me appease you by appeasing me ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to put out: school, work, life... you know the gig. A special thanks to all those who faved and reviewed in the past, and an super-rare-awesome-chocolaty-fudge-coated-mega-super thanks to those that reviewed chapter 6: rocknroler, The-Murder-Kitty, calhale, Neji For President, SJdude, and of course _you _Kana Mai 728: without _you_ this story may have never existed :)

**Chapter 7**

The evening came sooner than he had hoped. Standing outside the fence to Kiba's house, Kankuro contemplated whether this whole situation was a wise decision or not. He never intended to be invited over, and he worried for the worse if Kiba's family discovered the truth.

Pale moonlight illuminated the grass around the house, giving the whole setting a dreamlike quality. Kankuro took note to the warm glow emerging from the windows of the house, making the atmosphere outside seem cold in comparison. A chill ran down his spine, but he shook it off and approached the door. Just before reaching the wooden barrier, a series of thunderous barks came from behind.

"At least that dog's good for something," he mumbled.

The barks then turned into growls, "I guess he can hear pretty good too."

The growls ceased and were replaced with soft lofty pants. The sound of feet approaching the door caught his ear, "Good boy, Akamaru," he heard Kiba say and could almost picture him give his friend a scratch behind the ear.

The lock clicked and the door opened to reveal and ear-to-ear grinning Kiba Inuzuka.

Crossing his arms over his chest Kankuro commented with a harrumph, "You're enjoying this **way** too much."

Kiba's grin never faltered, "Sure am," he leaned against the doorframe on his shoulder.

Kankuro sighed as he let his arms fall to his sides.

The pair stood there for a moment, and just before Kankuro was just about to ask if he could come in, Tsume peeked around the corner from the kitchen and shouted to her son, "KIBA!! Don't keep him waiting outside, bring him on in!!"

Kiba winced at her form of lecturing, causing a grin to emerge on Kankuro's face, "Mustn't disobey mother," he mocked.

Kiba gave a half-hearted glare to Kankuro knowing that he was in jest, then a sweet smile softened his face, "Come in," he stood upright from the door and turned, walking inside.

"Oh and you can set those by the door," referring to Kankuro's puppets.

Kankuro paused as he took in the full unobstructed view of the inside of Kiba's house. An immediate wave of cozy warmth came over him. He never realized how welcoming the Inuzuka's home was... but of course he had never been anywhere past Kiba's bedroom door.

Soon after the first few steps past the threshold, the smell of delicious food wafted into his nose. The food smelled so good that his mouth began to water. He slid the two puppets from his back and carefully set them to the side.

Kankuro followed Kiba into his living-room where Hana was sitting with Akamaru on the couch. Akamaru looked up at Kankuro, then at Kiba who gave his loyal companion an 'it's alright' expression. Kiba sat on the couch next to Akamaru, and motioned to the chair next to the couch, "Sit down if ya like."

Now that the euphoria of the Kiba's house had settled down, his sense of guilt resurfaced, but he politely took the seat.

Tsume popped her head once more from the kitchen, "Dinner will be really shortly. Kiba, offer your guest something to drink."

"Yes, ma'am"

Tsume then turned her attention to the puppet master, "What was your name again honey?"

"Kankuro... ma'am"

""Kankuro", that's right, sorry about that, I'm afraid I'm very bad with names," she smiled sweetly as she disappeared once more.

Kiba gave Kankuro a funky smile then asked, "You want anything to drink?"

"Uh sure... whatever you have is cool"

Kiba stood up and politely offered, "You want anything Hana?"

"No I'm fine, thanks though," she held up her glass and gave a smile as Kiba turned and made his way into the kitchen.

Hana took a sip of the light pink substance. After placing her glass on the coffee table, she relaxed against the cushions and eyed their guest.

Kankuro shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You're from the Hidden Sand village right?"

"Yeah."

"So, how do you know Kiba?"

Kankuro remained cool and answered her question as vaguely as possible, "From the Chuunin Exams."

"Did you guys fight against one another?"

'Technically, it wouldn't be lying,' he thought for a split second, "Yes."

Hana made a "hmm" noise and asked with a quizzical brow, "But I thought he fought Naruto during the preliminaries."

'FUCK... is she trying to catch me in a lie or something?!', Kankuro tried to keep his cool as he thought of what to say, "We had a sparring match afterwards."

Kiba walked back into the room with two cups in hand. Kankuro eagerly reached for the drink and began to sip the substance to occupy his mouth so that Hana wouldn't ask him anymore questions.

Kiba continued on with what Kankuro was _explaining_, "After the preliminaries, I was feeling kinda down, so I treated myself and Akamaru to some dango. Well, he (motioning to Kankuro) was sitting a couple seats away, so we began discussing the fights that went on that day. And eventually, I challenged him to a fight."

Kankuro was impressed by Kiba's ability to **not** lie, yet **not** reveal the really important details.

"A fight? Why did you want to fight him?"

'Good grief this woman questions everything,' Kankuro thought as he lowered the drink, "For fun," he almost snapped.

Hana turned her attention back to the puppet master, who immediately regretted opening his mouth.

"Oh," was her simple reply, shocking the two Shinobi.

The atmosphere became awkward, and in an attempt to salvage it Kankuro licked his lips and asked, "What is this anyway?"

"Lychee juice, it's pretty good huh?" Kiba answered with a smile.

Tsume walked into the living-room, "Dinner's ready you guys," she smiled.

The group migrated into the dining room, where a feast was spread across the table. Kiba quickly went into the kitchen. He scooped some kibble into Akamaru's bowl and refreshed his water. Akamaru quickly came over with a happy yap and began to chow down on his food.

Tsume sat at the head of the table and motioned for Kankuro to sit next to her. Kiba sat to the right of Kankuro, and Hana sat to the left of Tsume.

"Everything looks delicious," Kankuro complemented Tsume.

"Well, thank you, I hope everything tastes delicious, but we must pray to the gods who provided us with this food first."

Once the prayers were over, the group began to consume the feast of miso soup, teriyaki chicken, rice balls, daikon salad, and hot green tea.

The table was quiet for a while as everyone enjoyed the meal, occasionally a "this is delicious" or something to that nature would be said.

Finally Tsume, placed down her tea and began the conversation, "So Kankuro, how did you come across Kiba when he was in trouble?"

"Well, we were actually on our way to Konoha on orders by Sunagakure to help retrieve the Uchiha, my siblings and I felt familiar chakras in trouble and split up to go help them. I luckily got there just in time to help Kiba."

"And for that we couldn't be more grateful," Tsume complemented while giving the two boys a warm smile.

"So, when do you go back to Suna?" Hana inquired.

"Tomorrow, that uh... strategic kid is going to escort us from the village."

"Shikamaru?" Kiba corrected him.

"I guess that's the one, I think Temari likes him," he absently remarked taking a sip of his tea.

"Hmm," Hana continued with the questions, "So how close were you to the Kazekage? He was the one who planned the attack on our village with Orochimaru, right?"

He began to realize that Kiba's family knew he was involved with the attack all along, 'Of course they would know you idiot, you're a **Shinobi** from Suna the village that attacked them, not an innocent civilian. But why are they being so nice to me if they knew?'

Just before he was about to answer her, Tsume cut in, it was obvious that she felt passionate about the topic, "The attack on Konoha was horrendous and deceitful, anyone involved in that plan must have no conscious."

Kankuro looked down at his food, he suddenly lost his appetite and was unable to keep eye contact with Kiba's family. He could feel their eyes on him, waiting for an answer, "...He was my father..."

The gasps made by Hana and Tsume were barely audible, but he could hear them never the less. Knowing what had happened to the Kazekage, they dropped the subject.

The atmosphere around the table grew awkwardly silent for a few moments, then Tsume continued with what she should have finished before she let him answer, "Unless, they've redeemed themselves at a later time."

Kankuro looked up at Kiba's mother who gave him a bit of a wink, then felt a wave of relief wash over him. He looked over at Hana next, who knew what her mother was referring too and gave him a sweet smile.

Words were not needed to know that all had been forgiven, and how thankful they were that he had saved Kiba and Akamaru.

Although the remainer of the meal was polite conversation about the differences in culture of the two villages, Kankuro guilt from before had been lifted from his shoulders.

After the meal was finish Kankuro and Kiba cleared and cleaned the table. Setting the pile of dishes in the soapy water, Hana walked up from behind the pair, "Don't worry about that you guys, I'll take care of them."

The pair exchanged a glance, then unanimously said "Thank you." Walking out of the kitchen the pair picked up their beverages from the countertop and walked back into the living-room where Tsume was watching the News.

"Hey mom, Kankuro and I are going to go hang out in my room"

She turned her body towards the pair, "Are you going to be spending the night Kankuro? We have extra mats to sleep on, if you wanna stay we can pull one out for you?"

Kankuro and Kiba exchanged a look of half bemusement, half curiosity to the reaction of one another. Then both simultaneously looked back a Tsume and answered, "Sure."

Smiling at the answer, "Kiba, would you mind pulling a mat out for him? They're in the cupboard at the top of the stairs."

"Sure thing mom," he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Well probably be going to bed pretty soon too."

"Alright Kiba. Goodnight boys," she looked to Kankuro.

"Good night Mrs. Inuzuka, thank you again for dinner."

"And thank _you_; you're welcome to come back anytime."

The duo left the living-room and before walking up the stairs, Kankuro grabbed his puppets. As they passed by the cupboard, Kiba pulled out the guest mat, blanket, and pillow; and continued to his room at the end of the hall.

Kankuro walked into the room first, then Kiba closed the door behind him, silently locking the door, and tossing the pile of bedding to the side of the room.

"You mind if I set them down?" Kankuro inquired motioning to Karasu and Kuroari.

Kiba laughed, "Go ahead," wondering why he was being so polite tonight.

Kankuro walked to the window and placed his puppets to the side of it. He turned around while taking off his black hood, running his fingers through his hair to muss it back to imperfect perfection.

"Well, I think that went well," Kiba commended about the evening as he sat on the edge of his bed, resting on his elbows.

"Yeah, a lot better than I thought it would," surprise evident in his voice.

Kiba sat up, "What do you mean? What did you think was going to happen?"

Placing a hand on his waist and one behind his head, Kankuro reluctantly answered, "Well, I thought that they were going to find out that I was involved with the attack and go all crazy on my ass, but then I realized they already knew... and couldn't figure out why they were being so nice."

"So that's why you were being so polite, you were kissing ass, ha-ha," Kiba emphasized the statement with laugher.

"Ha... ha... gee, thanks" Kankuro replied dryly.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't figure that out for the life of me," he explained between laughter and holding his side, "I mean, you're such a jerk to everyone you meet, ho-ho hooo ohh." Kiba wiped a tear of laughter from his eye, and motioned to his bandaged side, "You need to stop with that, or I won't be able to heal fast enough to show you who's really "top dog."

"I thought we already established that," Kankuro cocked a grin.

As he looked into Kankuro's eyes, a sincere smile replaced the laughter. He then looked down and away, "But no, really, my family is just **so** grateful that you saved me from those two, that they completely over look the events that happened at the exams."

Kankuro smiled, "I see... I see..." then walked to the bed and sat down next to Kiba.

An expression of thought overtook Kankuro's face, "You know what's funny?... Normally younger people annoy the crap out of me, to the point where I just want to beat them up... but you, you're different, you're pretty cool actually," a soft smile graced his features.

Kiba gave a crooked grin, "Is that right?" then nodded his head, "Well, you know, you're not so bad yourself, I could defiantly see us hanging out in the future."

"Yeah?" the puppet master gave a sexy half grin, "...Defiantly."

Their eyes remained locked despite their lax body posture, Kiba smiled, his cheeks barely turning a shade of pink before he looked back down to his drink, "Sooo, where are your siblings?"

"Oh them?" Kankuro sat back, "They're at a hotel near the apartment we rented last time. I didn't tell them were I was going, but I made sure they saw me leave."

"And they didn't ask?" Kiba's voice was half concerned, half amazed.

"Temari did, but all I said was "out". We're no longer part of an elaborate scheme, so it's a lot more relaxed than before."

"That makes sense."

For some reason Kankuro felt the urge to keep the conversation going, instead of just going after what he wanted, "Who knew you came from such a sweet woman," he jokingly smiled.

"Oh, don't let that display down there fool you, she's pretty much a badass, and you don't want to be on her bad side," Kiba warned, then smiled as he looked down at his cup moving the liquid inside back and forth, "but she is a sweet and wonderful mom... she always making sure I'm on the right track."

Kankuro forced a polite smile as Kiba talked, but then it disappeared as the thought of his mother and father came into his mind... Granted his father wasn't the most affectionate or available... or really a good father at all, but he was still **his** father, and he still gave him some affection and good advice on occasion.

When Kiba looked up from his glass, Kankuro quickly pushed the thought from his mind and focused on the man in front of him. Kankuro took notice to his eyes, the black slits that composed his iris were like a void swallowing him whole. A wave of heat crept up to Kiba's cheeks turning them red. Out of slight embarrassment, he looked down to brake eye contact momentarily, then peeked back up with his eyes, unsure why he was having this kind of reaction to a simple gaze.

Kankuro smirked out of satisfaction that he was creating this effect on Kiba. He disregarded the thought he had a minute ago and wrapped his arm about Kiba's shoulders who slightly tensed as he was brought in close for a sweet kiss.

Kiba relaxed against the kiss as Kankuro inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in the smell of his lover. The kiss remained simply lips against lips for a few long moments, then slowly Kankuro began to work his bottom lip down and back up Kiba's, encouraging the other man to mimic his actions. Slowly the kiss progressed into a heated battle of swollen flesh fighting for dominance.

As the kiss broke, the two ninja sat back breathless, Kankuro's arm still about Kiba. Kankuro leaned forward pulling Kiba back toward him, then softly rested his forehead against his partner's. Soft pants and staggered breaths were exchanged between the two as they remained in that position. Kankuro softly pressed his the front of his face against the bridge of Kiba's nose, then back. Kiba watched the puppet master's eyes as he gazed at his lips, his own mouth remained agape and softly panting.

Kankuro rolled his head up the side of Kiba's face as he looked into his eyes, both men seemed consumed by a desire that had long been unaddressed.

Their lips met again, savoring each others taste against his own. Slowly the kiss broke, then was reapplied with more force and fervor. Deeper and deeper the kiss progressed, the atmosphere around them grew hot and intense. Kiba could smell Kankuro's pheromones releasing and took a deep breath of the intoxicating scent.

The aggression within each of the men began to surface as their actions became more forceful. Kankuro turned fully, pushing Kiba down on the bed as he climbed over top of him. They shifted so that they were both fully on the bed with Kankuro sitting on his hips. Kiba pushed up, his arousal ground into Kankuro's behind.

Shifting himself so that he was now slightly lower kneeling over Kiba, Kankuro ground his erection against Kiba's hips. A moan escaped Kiba's lips and quickly slapped a hand over his own mouth with his eyes wide open. Kankuro laughed slightly and whispered with a smile, "Shhhhhh."

He rocked his hips back and forth against Kiba's, the sensation was delicious. Kiba removed the hand from his mouth, and rested it on Kankuro's hip. They slowly built one another to their full strength from the rocking motions.

Kankuro peeled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, revealing the tight muscled body beneath. He wrapped a hand under Kiba's waist and pulled his hips up hard against his own. Although it felt incredible, Kiba winced in pain, bitting his lip to not shout. Noticing this, Kankuro released his hold and apologized, then continued his musings. Kankuro worked his shirt off from Kiba's body and discarded it along with his.

Seeing the bandages that were once hidden, reminded Kankuro of what a delicate state Kiba was in, 'There's no way we can be as rough as last time.'

Reaching up and around his shoulders Kiba recaptured his lips and pulled him down along with him, grinding his hips against his. A soft moan escaped his lips, then Kiba stopped.

Kankuro gave him a "what the fuck?" look.

Reading his expression he answered, "Well for one we have to be quiet," Kiba began.

"--And two your hurt, so let me take care of this," Kankuro interjected.

Kankuro examined the bed by pushing his weight down on it, and just as he suspected it squeaked. He looked around the room as Kiba attempted to pull him down for another kiss, but just mused himself with kissing his cheek and jawline. Kankuro saw the chair tucked into his desk and got an idea, "Lets go over there."

Opening his eye's Kiba asked rather unintelligently, "Huh? Why?"

"Because if we use that chair over there instead, it won't make as much noise as this bed, or at least we can control the noise better."

'This guy has all kinds of tricks up his sleeve,' Kiba got up and followed the other man to the chair, which he pulled out and motioned for him to sit on. Just before Kiba sat down, Kankuro stopped him, "While your up, we might as well get rid of these," he commented as he began to push down Kiba's pants and boxers. Stepping out of the clothing, Kiba obligingly sat down, his erection standing tall and proud before him.

Smirking, Kankuro loosened the tie to his pants and let the cloth fall to the floor, then pushed down his shorts and stepped out. He bent over Kiba and gave him a hot kiss.

The kiss trailed down Kiba's jawline, slowly licking and nipping the flesh beneath. Kiba's mouth opened to make a soft panting noise, then intertwined his hands into Kankuro's hair. The puppet master squatted down slightly to get better access of his neck, and began to suck the soft skin. The hands in his hair became more rough, tugging on the follicles. The chemistry between was growing hotter and hotter by the second.

Kankuro sat down, halfway supported by Kiba's knees. Grasping Kiba's erection within his hand, he began to pump the flesh. He continued to work it in a steady rhythm until pre cum came from the tip. Using the liquid to his advantage, he managed to spread the substance to make it nice and slick.

Kiba bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, instead he forced an exhale through his nose. Kiba reached out and began to stroke his partner's cock, giving it the same diligent attention that he gave him.

They pumped over and over, building the sensation for one another. Kankuro shifted closer to Kiba's cock, and attempted to rub the flesh against one another, but found it very difficult with their hand placements.

Kankuro leaned into Kiba's ear and bit his lobe, sucking the flesh seductively. He let go of the skin and whispered huskily into his ear, "You do you, and I'll do me... I've got an idea..."

Kiba nodded understanding the unintelligent words, and let go of Kankuro's erection simultaneously. He then grabbed ahold of his cock, as Kankuro seized his own.

The two jerked off in front of one another. Kankuro placed his erection against Kiba's and made contact against it with each pump. The sensation was fantastic, but it was such a tease, it wasn't enough for the nin, he wanted to feel more of the man.

Kiba let go of his cock. Stopping Kankuro from pumping, he began to rock his hips, to push the two erections together. Slick shafts rubbed over and over. Kankuro kept his weight and feet firmly on the ground to prevent the chair from coming up and slamming down. Kiba grabbed ahold of his hips and pulled him in close as he arched up slowly, yet with assertion.

His rocking became desperate, grinding his cock against the older man's. Kankuro's eyes became hazy like he was in a trance, intoxicated by the sensations they were producing. Raising his head Kiba gave Kankuro a bruising kiss.

Kankuro used most of his energy to prevent excessive movement of the chair, and put his hands on Kiba's hip to prevent him from thrusting to much.

Kankuro could feel from the way Kiba was shaking that he was getting close to the edge, then broke the kiss. He lifted his body off of Kiba breaking the friction, who arched up to regain the touch, but was in vain. Kiba questioningly looked at Kankuro through half lidded eyes.

Kankuro smirked as he answered the question that wasn't asked, "Don't want you coming too soon." Then lowered himself back on Kiba and began to grind again, but this time slower. Kiba slid his hands up his partner's back, into his mess of brown hair, rubbing it back and forth. Kankuro loved the feeling of his hands there, so to reciprocate he lowered his mouth and sucked on the man's nape. Kiba arched his head back as a quiet gasp escaped his lips, allowing the man better access, which he took advantage of giving his whole neck the same delicious attention.

Kiba lowered his head back down, his mouth was next to Kankuro's ear, "Fuck me," he whispered, the words were drenched in lust. Kiba took his ear into his mouth and sucked hard, earning a hard thrust from the other man who began to softly pant against Kiba's neck. Kankuro was trying to hold back, but Kiba was making it extremely difficult.

Although he wanted to fuck Kiba, he didn't want to hurt him, and putting him in the position to take him would most likely cause him pain. And although he wasn't too keen on the idea of letting Kiba fuck him, he decided to suck it up. So instead he lifted himself up, and holding onto Kiba's cock lowered himself onto it. Slowly engulfing the flesh within himself. Closing his eyes tightly, Kiba threw his head back and bit his lip. Kankuro clenched his teeth as he adjusted himself to the sensation. Slowly he began to raise and lower himself.

Over and over he fucked his cock, but preventing himself from going too hard for the sake of noise control and Kiba's condition. Each time Kankuro came back down he attempted to go lower and lower, pushing Kiba deep inside himself. After one such time, he came down and Kiba's cock brushed against that sweet spot inside of him, causing his cock to jump.

Rocking in and out, each time hitting that sweet spot. They wanted to go harder, but they remained at this agonizingly half gentle pace. The sensation continued to build despite their restraints, and soon they were both close to the edge. Kiba almost forgot about Kankuro's poor neglected erection, the only sensation it was getting was the friction from hitting their stomachs. As soon as he grasped a firm hold of it, the sensation sent Kankuro over the edge, biting his lip, he released his seed between their bodies. Kiba took in the view as he continued to rock: Kankuro's sweaty sex covered body, biting his lip to not cry out in pleasure... he just looked plain fucking sexy. Moments later Kiba followed Kankuro into ecstasy, pushing deep into the other man as he came.

Kankuro wrapped his arms about Kiba's shoulders and slumped against him. They remained like that for a minute, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Their sweaty bodies slick against one another as they softly caught their breath. Finally, Kankuro regained some energy, sat upright kissing Kiba sweetly. The kiss was returned with the same affection.

As they broke the kiss, Kankuro stood up and moved to the bed to grab a tissue to clean himself off. Kiba gathered their shorts and moved over to the bed to clean himself as well.

The two then slid their boxers back on. Kankuro sat down on the edge of the bed, then moved so he was laying on one side of it, leaving room for Kiba to lay next to him. They caught their breath in slight pants, their sweat glistening down their bodies.

Laying side-by-side, the pair gazed absently at the ceiling enjoying the silence. Kiba felt an arm snake under his neck and around his shoulders, he looked over to Kankuro who just gave him a foxy smile. The dog nin adjusted himself so he was comfortably in the nook of his partner's arm, causing him to lay just below his shoulder.

"This is a first."

"What is?" Kankuro asked as he kissed Kiba's sweaty brow.

"You actually being able to stay afterwards... it's nice," Kiba commented while trying not to sound too sentimental.

"It is, isn't it?" the question was more of a comment not intended to be answered.

Closing his eyes, Kiba enjoyed the embrace, the warmth, the moment. He began to reflect over the events since he "met" Kankuro, that night in the woods... the night a month later... wait a minute...

"I remember what you said," Kiba thought out-loud, angling his body closer to the other man.

Attempting to remember what Kiba was talking about, Kankuro looked to the ceiling in confusion, "What'd I say?"

"That the sex is amazing."

His expression relaxed, "And it is, we should do it more often."

"Well, it's just funny, because at the time, I didn't know why you bothered to tell me..."

This caught Kankuro's full attention.

"...But I'm glad you did, because for some reason that statement stuck in my memory... Were you trying to ensure you'd be able to get **some** from me after the attack? Genius plan," Kiba laughed.

In a defensively joking manor Kankuro denied that being the reason, "No of course not, heh heh, I'm not **that** bad," he looked to the side with his eyes.

"Heh heh, suuuure," he jeered.

"Well, maybe it was."

"Thought so... how often do you visit Konoha?" he looked up to the man beside him.

"Not often enough," sensing the gaze upon him Kankuro looked down to meet it, "But I'll have to change that... you should come visit Suna whenever you're healed."

"Definitely."

The room grew quiet.

A cool breeze made it's way into the room, brushing across the skin of the Shinobi laying in bed. The atmosphere was calm and relaxing. Kiba reached up to the night stand and turned off the light, then laid back into his partner's arms. The pair slowly drifted off into a deep slumber, enjoying the simple embrace they created for each other. Both satisfied in the thought that this was the beginning of something incredible.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to keep them kinda like friends with benefits, but show that there were (or is potential for) budding feelings. And that's a wrap, I think that this should make up for the briefness of the last few chapters. Overall, I'm very happy with this story I think I did a pretty good job, and for not having as big of a fan base (compared to other pairs), this did really good (at least I think it did). Each story had like the same number of reviews per chapter, but Boasting had twice the number of reviews per hits, so I'm gonna take a stab in the dark that you guys like it too :)

I always appreciate your feedback: Did you love it? Did you just like it? Or did you hate it (If you hated it you probably didn't make it this far)? Was there something you would have done differently? More sex, less talk? Let me know :)

(My last day of school is tuesday so I'll be writing a lot more then, and I already have a couple in mind. Just let me know if you'd even want to see more from me.)

Thanks so much for reading :)

**P.S. New poll concerning a possible hetero story, PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!**


End file.
